


Reel Drag

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Breeding Kink (mild), Creature Castiel, Creature Fic, Dark, Dubious Consent, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Castiel, Wing Kink, but not TOO dark, castiel eats a heart, does this count as sentient bestiality, i seem very unsure but here i promise i read my own fics, it's not too graphic, it’s a thing, no peanut butter was harmed in the making of this fic, not as terribly angsty as it sounds, oh man you’re gonna love this, pbexchangehalloween, profoundnet, sorta - Freeform, that might be a squick for someone, yeehaw, you heard that right, zombie werepire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: It’d been three days since Dean had eaten. Every time he thought it was safe to leave the cave and hunt, though, the monster would make its presence known once more and remind him that certain death awaited him if he left.Here in his own head, he could admit that he was terrified.





	Reel Drag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neonbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/gifts).



> Hello, title shamelessly stolen from Jensen’s pun. I bet he didn’t think this is where that pun would end up.
> 
> This fic is written for the ProfoundBond Gift Exchange, and I honestly couldn’t have asked for a more rad giftee than the impeccable [Neonbat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat), who is a source of bright light and thirst in this wonderful world. You said that you liked creature fics and you didn’t like John Winchester being portrayed as a good dad, and then I sorta got carried away. Here we are. All mistakes are my own, just me and my fingers here. I hope you enjoy this!

It’d been three days since Dean had eaten. Every time he thought it was safe to leave the cave and hunt, though, the monster would make its presence known once more and remind him that certain death awaited him if he left. He’d brought a canteen of water, but that didn’t help his aching stomach. He’d ditched his clothes at some point the day before, too hot to justify them.

His body was ailing, and his mind was deteriorating at well. He was going stir-crazy. He craved nothing more than to run around, breathe air, talk to someone. For some stupid reason he hadn’t brought his phone. God, Sammy didn’t even know where he was.

That was another thing that had been driving Dean crazy. John knew where he was, so why wasn’t he coming to the rescue? He’d used Dean as bait and didn’t even have the decency to actually kill the damn monster. So here Dean was, alone and starving in a cave, a line of salt all that protected him from some beast he’d never even heard of.

Here in his own head, he could admit that he was terrified. That he was angry. That he hoped John was dead.

Sammy was probably out trick-or-treating right now, dressed up in Dean’s old Batman costume because it was the only one that fit. He was probably surrounded in joy, laughter, and friends. Dean could imagine the irony working its way through his little brother as he took candy from strangers who have no idea their decorations are mediocre renditions of things that really existed. Sam would go home tonight and be too distracted by his candy haul to worry about Dean.

The monster snarled outside, and Dean shuddered. He froze when he heard an answering growl. Also outside the cave, something had picked a fight with Dean’s cryptid captor. Given the roars being shared, it was just as big and scary. A thud came from outside, and Dean crawled over to the mouth of the cave to watch. Risky, but he needed to see what was happening. This was all he had.

Two creatures were fighting violently and quickly, too fast for Dean to really tell what was happening. The monster that had trapped him was covered in matted fur and had glowing red eyes. It was bipedal, but it often stood on its knuckles like an ape would. The new creature was humanoid in appearance, save for the massive black wings sprouting from its back. 

All at once those powerful wings knocked the beast onto the floor, and the new creature had ripped the thing’s heart out with its bare hands. Dean stared in awe at the blood streaming down its arm. He felt a sick flood of hunger run through him as the humanoid took a bite of the heart. His stomach growled loudly, and its blue eyes immediately locked onto him.

“Oh fuck. Please don’t kill me,” he begged, throat scratchy and aching. “I don’t taste good. I’m just hungry, I’ve been…” Boy, this whole thinking business was hard work. The creature didn’t seem to care what he said anyway. It tilted its head and stepped forward towards Dean, causing him to freeze. It didn’t stop, though, just threw the heart to the side and kept closing distance while Dean trembled in terror.

It stopped once it was close enough that Dean could almost smell the blood in its hand. It looked down at the salt, then stepped right onto it. Dean did move at that, scrambling backwards into the cover of darkness to prolong his life. The creature just followed him, casually making its way over.

Dean’s back hit the back wall, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a strong hand grip his shoulders, and his stomach dropped. This was it. This was where he was gonna die, where his life ended. A tear slid down his face, and another followed. After all he’d been through, this is what was going to die from. Dad would be ashamed. Sam would be homeless and alone. Everything would be over.

When the creature hiked Dean’s limp body over its shoulder in a fireman’s carry, he let out a miserable sob that wracked his whole body. He didn’t bother suppressing it. His family wasn’t here, so he didn’t need to die with dignity. It was just him and his murderer: the creature that had defeated the other monster, crossed the salt barrier, and was now carrying Dean out of the cave while he cried like a bitch. 

Something warm and solid wrapped around Dean, and he leaned desperately into it. He squirmed and clung his fingers into the soft thing, trying to take some comfort from it. He felt like a child, the kind of child John beat out of him, but he didn’t care. This was a small comfort and he was broken, so damn broken. He didn’t have to die with pride, but he could at least die in whatever this warm thing was.

 

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

 

Dean woke up after what felt like years. He didn’t even remember falling asleep. He was standing once again, leaning against something and surrounded in a warm blanket. His eyes hurt to open, but in front of them was a pool of shiny black feathers. Somehow he’d forgotten the monster had wings. Dean looked at it where it stood inches away from him, taking in all of the other details he could. It wasn’t much, given the darkness of the night and the puffiness of his eyes.

The creature was bigger than any human; Dean was pretty tall himself, but it was still probably a foot and a half taller than him, with everything else following proportion. It had the facial features of a human, sharp and strong to fit in with the impressive muscles of its upper body. It was a little dirty, especially given the blood running down its arm, but Dean could still see smooth skin marred only by a few jagged scars.

A thought flew through Dean’s head, leaving as quickly as it came. _It’s a sign that he’s won battles over the years, that he’s strong and capable._ He hated himself for wanting to cling onto the thought like a safety net. This thing was here to kill him. Unfortunately, it seemed to be taking its sweet-ass time. Dean was an easy target. He was undernourished and hopeless. Maybe it was hurt? He glanced down at its lower body to check for injuries and wow, it was definitely not in any way bothered.

Upon seeing the throbbing length protruding from the creature, Dean’s first hysterical thought was that maybe he should stop referring to the thing as “it” when clearly it was not neutral. Did monsters have gender identities? This was so fucked up, so stupid, and Dean’s brain was going kinda fuzzy because, god almighty, that was a good-looking dick. Admittedly, all the ones he’d seen were either his own or porn, but he supposed that made it even more impressive. The standards were high, but with size, shape, and detail, it somehow managed to sweep the floor.

Dean should seriously not be turned on. He should be high-tailing it, given how close it was to his hip. Instead, he found himself turning to get a better look. 9 or 10 inches of twitching, veiny girth drooled out a bead of precum at his gaze, and Dean wanted to lean in and taste it. He watched in rapture as the drop made its way down to a pair of heavy balls that would probably go great with his tongue. God, he’d never even given head to a guy before and he was fantasizing about choking on monster dick. This was so fucked up.

The creature-dude-thing seemed somehow nonplussed by the fact that he was rock hard, but he met Dean’s eyes with a look of consideration. He was sentient, right? Maybe Dean could distract it with his mouth, then skip out of the cave and find his dad. It was just survival.

Dean slowly inched downward, keenly aware of every movement the guy made. When his knees hit the forest floor, he took his chances and glanced around. Darkness was all that he could see, save for trees outside of a… window? He was in some sort of house then. His gaze caught on a wolf carcass, and he really didn’t like the fact that his stomach felt full. He didn’t remember eating anything.

His rational thoughts went fuzzy again once he looked back at the man-creature. Leaning against the wall, wings spread and dick presented, the guy in front of Dean looked to be the perfect mixture of human and monster in the best of ways. This was like some sort of crazy fever dream he didn’t really want to wake up from.

When he wrapped his hand around the creature-man’s shaft, it definitely felt real. He couldn’t even close his hand around the thickness of it and god, how was that going to fit in his mouth? He leaned in to lick at the tip of it, and couldn’t really find it in himself to care. This thing was pure ambrosia in a way his own jizz never was, and he was going to take it in one way or another.

He laid a kiss to the base of the cock, grateful that it didn’t smell at all. He didn’t want any other senses to cloud the taste and feeling of his lips and tongue climbing their way back up to the tip. He ran the point of his tongue along the frenulum and a growl sounded out from the creature-man’s chest. Dean grinned and did it again, looking up to watch its face.

Bright blue eyes captivated him as he opened his mouth wide to fit the head in. His jaw didn’t immediately ache like he thought it would, and all he felt instead of pain was satisfaction and a bit of pride. The half-man above him gasped and snarled when he ran his tongue along the head again, sucking lightly. He was careful to keep his teeth away, but desperate to create as tight a seal as he could. He wanted to feel good for him, to _be_ good for him.

He didn’t bother second guessing, just pushed his mouth down. He could barely get any of it in, not without gagging when it hit the back of his throat. He reached a hand up to wrap around it instead of trying to deepthroat. He sucked hard on the head of it and jerked the shaft in his fist, fingertips just short of meeting around it. More precome steadily dribbled into his mouth, and Dean moaned his approval as he drank it down eagerly.

Right as he got a rhythm going, a hand touched his forehead and gently pushed him away. Dean didn’t even have time to mourn the loss before he was knocked over onto his back. A strong grip lifted him up again and carried him over to another part of the room. Dean yelped as those hands flipped him belly-down onto a soft bed and dragged his hips up. The guy’s breath hit his ass, and that was the only warning Dean got before a tongue plunged into him.

“Fuck,” he cried, squirming uselessly in the tight hold. “Oh god, please.” The creature-man’s tongue was long, wet, and far too enthusiastic considering its location. The drag against his sensitive rim shot pleasure through his body in a heady wave of sensation. Dean could even feel the vibrations of the creature-man’s rumbling purr against his prostate. He felt like he was about to blow and it had only just started.

He gripped uselessly at the sheets with one hand while he dug his teeth into his other wrist. Despite his attempts at muffling them, sharp noises still escaped him as the creature-man lapped at his ass. One finger, large and entirely human, circled the rim of his hole and eased inside in a slick glide that definitely shouldn’t have happened that smoothly.

Logically it should’ve hurt to have something going into him, but after one deep thrust inwards Dean felt like he was getting a taste of heaven. The only thing that hurt was the feeling of emptiness that came immediately afterwards, the unbearable aching heat that stung him down to his core. “More,” he pleaded, desperately trying to shove his hips back to no avail. “More, god, more, hurts.”

The creature-man cooed at him and another thick finger entered him, easing the pain. Dean’s breath hitched and his body relaxed slightly, but he still felt like he was on a thin wire. Like this wasn’t going to be enough for long. Somehow his body knew something he didn’t, but Dean really couldn’t tell left from right at this point. Another finger opened him with a bit of a stretch that had him keening and trembling. It wasn’t enough, nothing was. Not even a fourth finger sliding through the wet mess of his ass could calm whatever storm was rushing through him.

Despite that, Dean still protested heavily once the fingers left. Being open hurt, _burned,_ and he needed it to stop, he needed to be full. He felt something push at him, huge and unrelenting. The hands around his hips went tight enough to bruise once the pressure finally eased past the rim of his hole. Dean whimpered under an onslaught of feelings as the creature-man’s cock slowly made its way into him, cooling the heat and easing his pain with every inch. It was impossibly big, stretching him open and making a place for itself like it belonged inside of Dean. Like it was coming home.

Dean heard the words right as he felt hips press against his ass. _”Mine,”_ the creature-man growled. _”My mate. My good mate. Mine.”_ Dean’s breath stuttered as he dragged his cock out of him in a heady pull, then pushed it back in. Over and over he moved, building up a slow rhythm that felt almost… savoring.

“What- oh fuck- who are you?” Dean croaked. The sensations were rapidly taking over all his higher brain function.

“Mate,” was the simple response. “Breed you.”

Dean shuddered and a wave of pleasure rolled through him. He pushed through it, gritting out, “Sure. I’m D- _ngh-_ I’m Dean, if that matters.”

The thrusts got faster in response, and Dean moaned into his arm again as the creature-man’s cock hammered into his prostate. “Dean. Mine,” the guy confirmed, sounding pleased. “I am Castiel. Mate.”

Progress! Score one for that. Dean couldn’t really think past the butterflies that name gave him. _Castiel_ sounded so regal and powerful, and exactly fitting for the guy that was pounding him into incoherence. “Castiel,” Dean breathed. It was quiet to his own ears in comparison to the sound of skin hitting skin and the dirty squish of things Dean didn’t want to think about. He tried to speak louder, “Castiel, please.”

He didn’t even know what he was asking for, but Castiel seemed to get it. His thrusts got impossibly deeper, straight down somewhere Dean didn’t even know existed. The heat was overriding his mind just like before, driving him crazy and demanding something from him. Dean wanted to give into it, he did, but all he could do was let out a pitiful whine as Castiel grabbed his cock in a tight fist and jerked him off. Precome didn’t make for the greatest lube, but it was all Dean needed to lose it.

In between one moment and the next his mind went hazy and his body tensed. A stuttered moan fell out of his mouth as sharp waves of pleasure ran through him from head to toe. Castiel fucked him through it, hard thrusts and a strong hand dragging out ropes of come out of Dean mercilessly. He could feel himself trembling but he barely registered it; all his focus was on the sensations inside of him, the cool relief that wasn’t enough to override the seething heat.

“Good, so good,” Castiel praised. Dean clung onto the words like a lifeline. “Perfect mate. Dean.” Something stretched him further with every thrust, and Castiel snarled. He slammed his hips against Dean so hard it was starting to feel like a damn spanking. The pressure grew and Dean froze, entirely positive this was not how sex worked. Dicks didn’t do that. They definitely didn’t grow like that, but something was catching against his rim and struggling to pull out. Eventually it left, a sharp burst of pain accompanying it. Dean yelped and tried to scramble away from it as it pushed back against him, but Castiel pulled him in tighter, holding him still. In one heady pop it shoved its way in again, no longer budging.

Castiel growled low and deep in his ear as he ground in, trying to get deeper. Dean felt like he was going to burst as it was, heat and pain warring for his attention. His mind was overwhelmed under the onslaught of them both, up until the very moment it eased. Dean felt Castiel’s cock twitch inside him, and with it a rush of cool eased his entire body. The heat left as though it’d never been there, leaving only him and the creature stuffing him full and coming inside of him. He could almost feel it, if he tried. Hot ropes sprayed into him, held inside by the thick knot.

Castiel wrapped an arm under Dean and rolled them both over onto their sides, cradling Dean close to him. His wing covered them, keeping Dean warm where he was becoming increasingly colder. “I’m sorry,” Castiel said, voice more human now. “I tried to be gentle, but…”

Dean didn’t immediately fill the silence once Castiel trailed off. He waited a few beats before he asked, “What are you?”

For a moment, Castiel hesitated. When he spoke, he sounded uncertain. “In name, it’s similar to a vampire. But in your terms, it’s closer to a werewolf.”

“I can tell.” Dean grinned and shuffled his ass back a bit against the knot still locked inside of him. Castiel growled again, clutching him tight. His cock twitched inside Dean, and more liquid heat came with it. God, Dean was fucked. The second he got his head back on, he was fetishizing a monster again. Wait. Not a monster. “A werepire!”

Castiel huffed. “I believe your people referred to my kind as _vrykolakas._ ”

“The hell’s that?” Dean couldn’t remember ever hearing of anything like that before. He searched his mind for all the things he’d read, all the things he’d heard about from his dad or Bobby or Sam. Nothing. They had definitely not been hunting for some weird fancy hybrid, last time he checked. Then again, that other monster hadn’t been anything he’d seen before either. Dean wasn’t sure his dad even knew what it was when he sent Dean out to be bait. Then again, that’s what having a son was for. Bait.

“A man born again of sacrilege,” Castiel said, as though that explained anything. “Unholy in life, then reborn as a monster.”

“A zombie werepire,” Dean clarified.

Castiel huffed again. “I suppose.”

Dean chuckled. “Do you eat brains or is it just monster guts?”

“I couldn’t help it,” Castiel groaned. “It’s… instinct. You were afraid. I had to protect you.”

“And then you had to go Hannibal Lecter because…?”

“Because I needed to,” Castiel insisted. “I can keep everything in check, most days. I look and act human. But every year something in me breaks, and I become more monster than man.”

Dean turns his head so he can look Castiel in the eye. Goddamn, they’re blue. “You didn’t hurt me, though.”

Castiel flushed. “No, I didn’t hurt you. You’re different. I needed… something else. ”

Something clicked in Dean’s head and he grinned. “What, is Halloween mating season for zombie werepires?” Castiel growled, baring his teeth, but Dean couldn’t find it in himself to be scared. “Isn’t that what you said? You needed to _breed me,_ or something?”

“Don’t test me, boy.” Dean shuddered, and the heated feeling prickled at the back of his head. “It’s more than that. I needed to claim you, make you mine. Only I can protect you and keep you safe.”

“That’s not true,” Dean insisted on reflex. “I’ve got my dad.”

“Some father,” Castiel scoffed. Dean’s mind screamed at him to defend John in the eyes of anyone and everyone, but he couldn’t find it in himself to disagree beyond what he already had. Castiel fit a hand over Dean’s stomach, kneading it. “I promise to be a better father. I’ll take care of you and our children.”

Dean chuckled. “I’m kinda lacking equipment, buddy. You know that, right?” Castiel just hummed as though it was irrelevant. Power to him. ”Guess you’ll just have to keep trying.”

Castiel purred against his back and shifted his hips slightly, grinding his knot right into Dean’s prostate. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, it’s the end notes of the fic! We made it here sans peanut butter! I’m proud of us.
> 
> If you liked this fic, show it some love and then head on over to [Neonbat’s fics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat) and show him some love too. And once you’re done with that (or maybe before? I don’t know your schedule) I definitely recommend you join the old [Profound Bond Discord](https://discord.gg/ndREvDh) and join in on our future antics.


End file.
